monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Frontier's End - Part 2
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the next five updates to Monster Hunter Frontier in honor of its final days! Forward.1 Monsters Locales HC Monsters Forward.2 Monsters Locales HC Monsters Forward.3 Monsters Forward 4. Monsters HC Monsters Supremacy Species Forward 5. Monsters HC Monsters Supremacy Species Videos Trailers File:MHF『フォワード.1 プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『フォワード.3 プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『フォワード.4 プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『フォワード.5 プロモーションムービー』 Benchmarks File:Monster Hunter Frontier Online - Benchmark Video 3 Original Monsters File:MHF『フォワード.1 古龍、現る！！』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 襲来、双極の脅威』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 ルコディオラを迎え討て！』 File:Rukodiora intro File:MHF HR22 ルコディオラ rukodiora File:【MHF】Rukodiora Goushu(剛種) highest rank ルコディオラ HR100～ File:【MHF-G】HGE『ルコディオラ』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF『ラヴィエンテ狂暴期 紹介ムービー』 File:MHF HR100 ラヴィエンテ狂暴期 white raviente File:【MHF-G】大巌竜『ラヴィエンテ狂暴期』32人大討伐！【大討伐クエスト】フルHD File:【MHF-G】HGE『ラヴィエンテ狂暴期(大討伐)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF 突然の襲撃、「黒レイア」 Pt1 2 File:MHF 突然の襲撃、「黒レイア」 Pt2 2 File:【MHF-Z】突然の襲撃（UNKNOWN） File:MHF『フォワード.2 ゴゴモア "新たなる牙獣種"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 ゴゴモア "迎え討て、跳緋獣"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 ゴゴモア "ゴゴモアを狩猟せよ"』 File:MHF HR100 ゴゴモア剛種 gogomoa File:【MHF-G】G級ゴゴモア討伐 ～孤島に蔓延る糸の罠～【跳緋獣】 File:MHF『フォワード.3 獣竜種 アビオルグ』 File:MHF『フォワード.3 侵略の獰竜』 File:MHF『フォワード.3 双刃の連撃』 File:MHF HR71 アビオルグ abiorugu File:MHF HR100 アビオルグ剛種 abiorugu File:Monster hunter frontier G - G Abiorugu (Switch axe) File:MHF『フォワード.3 甲殻種タイクンザムザ』 File:MHF タイクンザムザ 本気モード編 File:【MHF-G】HGE『タイクンザムザ』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF『フォワード.4 海竜種 晶竜 クアルセプス』 File:MHF『フォワード.4 閃晶の瞬き』 File:MHF『フォワード.4 交差する瞬き』 File:HR100 クアルセプス剛種 kuarusepusu File:【MHF-G】HGE『クアルセプス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF『フォワード.5 弩岩竜 オディバトラス』 File:MHF『フォワード.5 緋色の覇種』 File:MHF SR300 オディバトラス覇種 odibatorasu File:【MHF-G】HGE『オディバトラス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 HC Monsters File:MHF『フォワード.1 特異個体 カム・オルガロン ノノ・オルガロン』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 特異個体 リオレイア亜種』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 特異個体 クシャルダオラ』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 特異個体 フルフル亜種』 File:MHF『フォワード.1 特異個体 ヒプノック繁殖期』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 特異個体"ドラギュロス"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 特異個体"ディアブロス亜種"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 特異個体"イャンクック亜種"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 特異個体"ドスファンゴ"』 File:MHF『フォワード.2 特異個体"グラビモス"』 File:MHF『フォワード.4 特異個体グレンゼブル』 File:MHF『フォワード.4 特異個体 錆びたクシャルダオラ』 File:MHF『フォワード.5 特異個体ベルキュロス』 File:MHF『フォワード.5 特異個体ゴゴモア』 Supremacy Species File:MHF SR300 UNKNOWN覇種 黒レイア File:【MHF-G】ラスタ達とunknown覇種【Hige Grade Edition】 File:MHF SR300 オディバトラス覇種 odibatorasu File:【MHF-G】HGE『オディバトラス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF SR300 パリアプリア覇種 pariapuria File:【MHF-G】HGE『覇種パリアプリア』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF SR300 ドラギュロス覇種 doragyurosu File:【MHF-G】HGE『覇種ドラギュロス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF SR300 ゴルガノス アルガノス覇種 golganos arganos File:【MHF-G】HGE『アルガノス＆ゴルガノス（謎の覇種）』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF SR300 テオ・テスカトル覇種 teostra File:【MHF-G】HGE『覇種テオ・テスカトル』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, Frontier's End - Part 1, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) With the introduction of Rukodiora, how do you feel it stacks up against other Elder Dragons in the Main Series before Frontier's later updates? Do you think it stands out from them? Why or why not? What would you change about it if anything? *2) Which is your favorite monster of these updates? Why? *3) Which is your least favorite monster of these updates? Why? *4) If you could choose one monster from these updates to appear in Main Series, which would they be and why? *5) How do you feel about the Supremacy Species? Do you like their concept and the way they're portrayed overall? Which one of them is your favorite and why? Which one of them is your least favorite and why? *6) What are your overall thoughts on the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)? Do you like this monster or dislike it? Do you find it too over the top? *7) Which is your favorite locale of these updates? Why? *8) Which is your least favorite locale of these updates? Why? *9) If you could choose one locale from these updates to appear in Main Series, which would it be and why? *10) Despite the Tide Island adding cave systems, the area still had some closed-off zones. What else do you think they could've added to the locale? *11) How do you feel about the third and final benchmark for Monster Hunter Frontier overall? Do you think it represents Laviente's ecology well? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs